


Code Red

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 6 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur receives a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Red

**Author's Note:**

> Another round of AELDWS has kicked off over at [inceptiversary!](http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/tag/aeldws) This is my drabble. I'm so excited to have this challenge back for another year.
> 
> Prompt: return to sender  
> Word count: up to 300 words
> 
> Thanks so much to [riverlight](http://t.co/ILcCLkXwBo) for the beta!

The envelope is marked with edge-worn, red-ink letters, barely legible across its wrinkled surface. “Return to sender,” it declares ominously. Arthur has never sent mail from this address. There’s an English bulldog stamp labeled Shqipëria in the corner.

“God, fucking…” Arthur says. He opens his laptop to book a ticket to Tirana, then starts calling each of his contacts in the Mediterranean, looking for news of an idiot Englishman in Kamëz.

When he finds him in a fluorescent lit basement, Eames’s face is swollen, eyes a sickening pattern of purple and black. His lip is split and his arm is clutched against his body protectively, but he’s alive. Arthur packs him into his rented silver sedan and heads north towards Montenegro. Eames sleeps for the two hours it takes to get to the Muriqan border crossing.

“Boxing,” Arthur says when the customs official gives Eames a wary look.

“Would hate to see the other guy,” the official says in heavily accented English.

“This is not the vacation you promised me,” Arthur says when he checks them in to an overcrowded Petrovac hotel. Eames grunts and collapses onto the bed. Arthur sends a quick text to his contacts, letting them know he’s safe. He climbs into the bed next to Eames and rolls him onto his back. Eames groans when Arthur prods his face, then his body.

“Three weeks, Eames. You should have told me you were meeting Ylli, not sent a stupid fucking letter. I could have been on a job.”

“Didn’t want you to worry,” Eames mumbles.

“You’re a bastard,” Arthur says without heat, collapsing down beside Eames after finding no fractures or deeper wounds. He gently runs his fingers over Eames’ chest.

“I know,” Eames says seriously, but his lips quirk up into a faint smile. 


End file.
